Cairo's Thanksgiving
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: Present- Cairo daughter of Atem and Mana and Yufi daughter of Yugi and Tea must get a turkey for Thanksgiving. But it won't be that easy. Hints of Atem/Mana Yugi/Tea


All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

A ten year old girl with brown short hair wakes up early in the morning like she always does. She stretches her arms and rubs her sleepy blue eyes. She looks out the window where the sun is just beginning to rise into the sky and she smiles. It is a beautiful site indeed.

Hopping out of bed, she gets dressed, wearing a short blue jean skirt, pink long sleeved shirt and black boots. She walks out of her room and down to the kitchen where her mother and father are sitting, drinking coffee at the table.

She resembles her mother who has brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes while her father has spiky tri colored hair which consists of mostly black and red at the tips and blonde bangs going down his face.

"Good morning and Happy Thanksgiving Yufi," her mother, Tea greets putting down her mug.

"Morning mom, morning dad," Yufi greets, giving them both kisses on the cheek.

"You're up early," Yugi says.

"Well I did promise to get the turkey today didn't I?"

"Yeah I know. You better get going. The stores close early today."

"I'm going to go get Cairo to go with me. They're having Thanksgiving dinner with us right?"

"That's right," Tea answers before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Okay then, I'll see you later," Yufi says and she grabs her pink jacket which is at the door and she leaves out. It is a nice day outside but it still has quite a cool breeze. She walks to Cairo's house which is not too far away. It is only a couple of blocks.

She knocks on the door a couple of times before a man greatly resembling her father answers the door. He has the same hairstyle as her father except his blonde bangs go up each spike. His eyes are also a lot more narrowed. Her father and the man standing in front of her are twins. Her father is the youngest though.

"Greetings Yufi."

"Hi Uncle A," she greets back, calling him by her little nickname in short of his name which is Atem.

"What brings you here?"

"Well Cairo promised she would come with me today to get a turkey." Atem's eyes widen then he turns his head, dimming his eyes and sweat dropping. Yufi raises an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong Uncle A?"

"She promised you did she?"

"Yup, yup."

Atem sighs and places a hand on his head. "I am afraid she is still asleep."

"SAY WHAT!?" Yufi exclaims and she waves her arms in a panic. "Well I have to wake her now! We gotta go!" She runs past Atem and up the stairs, opening the door to Cairo's room where she is still sleeping with her head under the covers. She runs up to the bed and shakes her trying to wake her up but it is no use.

Yufi takes a deep breath before yelling, "CAIRO GET UP!" Cairo screams in a fright and falls off her bed, the covers landing on top of her head. She looks up at her older cousin whose face is boiling red.

"Hey do you have a cold?" Cairo asks groggily.

"No I do not have a cold! You were supposed to be up by now! _We_ were _supposed_ to get a turkey remember!?" Cairo looks up with thought and Yufi drops her head. "You forgot didn't you?" Cairo has long black hair that goes past her waist and knees and her eyes are slightly narrowed like her fathers and amethyst but she still appears to be friendly.

They are pretty much the opposite of each other. Yufi is a hard worker but gets angered quickly sometimes but she is still a nice person. Her cousin Cairo on the other hand, is pretty laid back and calm in most situations, lazy and random at times.

"Sorry," she apologizes getting up and putting her covers back on her bed. "You see when we were talking over the phone about it, I was watching television and so I wasn't really listening…" Cairo puts a hand behind her head and chuckles while Yufi clenches her fist, her face turning as red as an apple.

"JUST GET DRESSED!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Cairo groans and holds her arms as they walk down the sidewalk with cars whooshing by on the streets. "It's cold," she complains.  
"Well you should've worn a jacket like me." Cairo is only wearing navy blue long sleeved shirt, black pants and white gym shoes. The streets are slightly wet because it snowed the previous day but melted.

"So what store are we going to?" Cairo asks.

"Harry's."

"Aw, Harry's? They're always crowded."

"They're having a sale Cairo. Half price off turkeys you know." They reach the store where there are a lot of cars in the parking lot. All the carts are taken and there are many people going around trying to get their last minute Thanksgiving shopping in. The shelves are nearly empty too.

"Are you sure there are going to be turkeys here?" Cairo asks, unsure by the number of people that are there.

"Sure there is," Yufi replies with confidence before looking over to see a familiar face and she taps Cairo on the shoulder and points to the lady with brown spiky hair and aquamarine eyes. "Isn't that your mom?"

"Sure is. Mom!" Cairo calls out and she turns around and smiles at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Mana asks walking up to them carrying a basket.

"I promised mom and dad I would get the turkey this year," Yufi replies. "And you?"

"Tea asked me to get some last minute things. You guys better hurry up if you want to get a turkey. They're going fast."

"WHAT!?" Yufi exclaims clenching her head.

"Yeah," Mana says with a nod. "Every year people wait to the last minute to get their food and the first thing they head over is to the turkeys."

"Oh no! What do I do!?"

"Stop talking to me and get going."

"Let's go Cairo!"

"Bye mom!" Cairo yells as Yufi grabs her and they rush over to the where the turkeys are. Luckily there is one left. Yufi lets go of her cousin to gain more speed and she runs as fast as she can to get to the last turkey. She can practically feel the cold turkey in her hands. But that feeling suddenly leaves when someone grabs it before her.

"NOOO!" Yufi yells as the person takes it and walks away. She stops and drops to her knees. "I was so close! And now Thanksgiving is ruined!"

"No it isn't," says Cairo pointing to another turkey that is nearby. Yufi quickly gets up and grabs it and just in time before a lady gets her hands on it. She swats the lady's hand away and growls protectively over the turkey. The lady backs up slowly then runs away.

"Mission accomplished. Can we go now?" Cairo asks with a bored expression.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Yufi cheers, twirling around in the middle of the floor with the turkey high in the air while others watch then look at Cairo.

"Uh…I don't know her…"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Yufi breathes a sigh of relief as they walk back to the bus stop to take it home. In her hands she carries the turkey which is in a plastic bag. Cairo walks beside her with her hands behind her head. "Thank goodness. We got the last turkey," says Yufi with a smile and Cairo smiles as well, not because they got the turkey, but because they will finally be able to go home. They sit at a bus stop, the turkey sitting next to Yufi.

"I'm so glad we got the turkey. If we didn't then Thanksgiving would've been ruined."

"Not really. There's always ham."

"Please! Thanksgiving isn't Thanksgiving without a turkey!" Yufi exclaims as they both get up, continuing to argue which one is best. They get on the bus and sit down. The bus starts to slowly drive off and Cairo looks out the window and gasps loudly causing Yufi to look out the window too.

"THE TURKEY! WE LEFT IT SITTING AT THE BUS STOP!"

"We were so busy arguing that we forgot all about it!" They run up to the bus driver. "

Stop this bus right now!" Yufi orders.  
"I'm sorry girl," the male replies. "But I only stop at designated stops." His eyes slowly scroll to Cairo who is glaring at him and a dark aura appears around her and he shrieks, stopping the bus and they both get off, running to the bus stop where a man is picking up the turkey.

"Stop right there!" Yufi yells, pointing at him.

"Drop the turkey!"

"Finders keepers!" the man says running away and they run after him.

"We can't let him get away!" Yufi yells and they run faster until they are on his heels.

"Back off!" he yells.

"Give it back! It's ours!" Yufi yells back and they finally catch him, holding him by the shirt.

"Get off of me!" They all grab hold of the turkey and pull.

"It's ours!"

"It's mine!"  
"Ours!" Yufi and Cairo yell.

"MINE!" They continue to pull until the turkey slips out of their grasp and rolls in the middle of the busy street. The man runs off as Yufi runs to get the turkey and she picks it up.

"Got it!" she yells before hearing a car's horn and she gasps seeing the vehicle coming right toward her. Cairo runs in the middle of the street and pushes her out the way and she gets hit instead, rolling on top of the car then falling down on the hard pavement.

"CAIRO!" Yufi yells rushing over to her side and she slowly opens her eyes.

"Are y-you alright?" Cairo asks, her eyes partially open.

"Who cares about me! I'm sorry Cairo! I shouldn't have brought you along! Oh god this is all my fault! I was thinking about the turkey so much that I forgot about our own safety!"

"Y-You think I'll get in trouble?" she asks with a weak smile.

Yufi chuckles lightly with tears in her eyes. "No. I'll probably be in more trouble than you," she replies as the ambulance appears around them.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Tea, who is starting to prepare the food with Mana's help hears the phone ring. She goes up to the phone which is on the wall and answers it.

"Hello…Yufi where are you?...What!?...We'll be right there!" Tea turns to Mana who looks at her with concern.

"Tea? What's wrong?" Mana asks.

"It's Cairo. She's been hit by a car," Tea reveals and Mana's eyes widen with horror.

"WHAT!? NO!" Mana exclaims so loudly that Atem and Yugi run in.

"What happened? What's all the commotion?" Yugi asks as Atem goes over to Mana.

"Cairo's been hit by a car," Mana says to Atem.

"What?"

"Yufi's with Cairo at the hospital now. Let's go," Tea says.

Meanwhile, Yufi sits at Cairo's bedside in the hospital bedroom. They both look out the window where the moon is high in the sky with stars shining brightly with it.

"This has been quite a day," Yufi says.

"Yeah," Cairo agrees looking at her.

"Hey, how did it feel getting hit by a car?"

"Eh…it's all a blur. My side hurts though," she replies with a shrug.

"I'm sorry…"

"No big deal. You would've done the same thing if it were the other way around." Their parents suddenly rush in the room and the two girls gulp, preparing to be scolded. Atem and Mana immediately go to their daughter who smiles nervously.

"Cairo, are you alright?" Mana asks with worry.

"I'm fine," Cairo assures her stretching her arms before grimacing. "Okay…maybe I'm not…one hundred percent but…"

"You just need to stay put for awhile," Atem says.

"So there's…no Thanksgiving meal?"

"I wouldn't say that," Yugi says and the nurses bring in plates and dishes of food, setting them down on a long table and Cairo and Yufi smile. Instead of a turkey though, there is a ham and Cairo smirks.

"We decided to bring our feast here," says Tea.

"So I guess Thanksgiving isn't ruined after all!" Yufi says with excitement. Cairo smiles and a wave of excitement also fills her. To her, having Thanksgiving in a hospital will be different from her previous Thanksgivings.

She clenches her fists and yells, "This is the best Thanksgiving ever!"

"Cairo!" everyone yells looking at her and she blushes.

"Okay, not so much the hospital thing but other than that this is awesome!" Atem and Mana shake their heads, smiling.

"I still say that she has your personality," Atem says as Mana leans her head on his shoulder and she chuckles. Yugi looks at all the food and his mouth waters up, wanting to eat right now.

"I can't stand it anymore! Let's eat!" he yells.

"Yeah!" everyone agrees and Cairo and Yufi look at each other with a smile. This turned out to be a great Thanksgiving after all.

Even without the turkey…

_AM (ApprenticeMana): How could you two leave the turkey at a bus stop!?_

_Cairo and Yufi: Er… (point at each other) It's her fault! (start arguing)_

_AM: Okay…Um…Happy Thanksgiving everyone! See you next time and be sure to review and check out my other fics!_


End file.
